Curupira D'Arr Hawk
Character Profile Name Curupira D'Arr Hawk Rank Force Practitioner Knight Affiliation The Criminal Underworld The Jedi Council Singing Mountain Clan Hawk Family Seth Draclau Aliases Curupira Hawk Nicknames Ruu, Cura, Curu, Cu Age Late sixties Species Human: Dathomiri Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Hazel Hair Color Red Birth Planet Dathomir Home Planet Coruscant Home Planet Dathomir Coruscant Ferro Sognoterra Nar Shaddaa Mate Ket Limelight Children None yet Father Kir D'Arr (D) Mother Na'ala Hawk (D) Siblings Mercureus Hawk Ti'Cira D'Arr Hawk Ahote D'Arr Hawk Áine’ki D'Arr Hawk Grandparents Adel'aide Hawk Arik Kane Great grandparents Satara Hawk Madoc Cousins Rachel Sullen Finch Finata Torsten Hawk Ana'eli Hawk Nieces Dominique England Ciara Lone Selena Halcyon Jade Kebron Tempest Nathos Aliya Nathos CehranaT'e Hawk Alora Hawk Ti'Cira Hawk Chloe Draclau Nephews Jonny Lone Kael Arden Tristan Nathos Damien Nathos(D) Lucius Nathos Bane Nathos Jr. Other Family Bane Nathos Sr. Alain Haven Guardian Seth Draclau Masters Ti'Cira D'Arr Hawk Satara Hawk Apprentices None yet Curupira D'Arr Hawk is a Dathomirian Force Sensitive female, born to Na'ala Hawk and Kir D'Arr, both now deceased. She had two sisters, Ti'Cira and Áine’ki D'Arr Hawk and two brothers, Mercureus Hawk and Ahote D'Arr Hawk. She was taken away from her home during a Nightsister attack on clan and sold to slavery, while she was still a small child. She was tossed around and even worked as a child slave for a few years before being bought by Seth Draclau on an auction and set free. From then on out she was raised by the same man until she turned seventeen and left to discover about her family and joined, the Jedi and her sister. Her knowledge of her culture is based on historical data stored in the outer world and due to her upbringing with a man considered to be mad, she has a bit of a loose view on various thing but is fiercely devoted to those she considers family. Due to her eldest sister's choice primarily, Curupira joined the Jedi on Naboo at the age of eighteen and excelled to the rank of Knight in a short time but didn't end up remaining with them after her eldest sister had gone missing, seeing her place not not been with the Jedi. She had tried finding Ti'Cira, hopeing she had lived but when all hope had gone, she moved back to Dathomir and remained them, learning finally about where she comes from and working on her spells before she finally feels a longing for family and returns to the man that raised her, Seth Draclau . Biography Slavery Curupira had only been five years old when the Nightsisters launched on attack on the Singing Mountain Clan. How she had managed to survive when so many perished that day, it's unclear but she ended up being sold quickly and brought to an odd world. Her memories of the place are vage, as well as of the time back at home. But in that place, she was given only enough food to keep working and slowly picked Galactic Basic from other slaves and slowly began losing Paecean as she did that. Curupira remained at her then location for three years before she was taken away from her friends and sold again. Freedom bought by Seth Draclau Sold once again, the eight year old child found herself at an auction, once again scared and in an unfamiliar place. The people working there told her she'd get sold and then she could end up anywhere. They even gave her examples of how terrible it could be, making Curupira even more scared then she was before that. And yet, when her turn came, two men auctioned for her and she eventually ended up with a man named Seth Draclau. The girl had pictured the worse, having been told terrible stories only to be told she was free. Such an option would have been well receieved if Ruu remembered where she came from or if her parents were still alive, but she didn't. She remembered her name and she remembered words from her native language, but beyond that, she had no recollection to who she was so she followed the young man that had saved her. She was quickly nicknamed Cura by the man and went on with him. An odd role model For the next near ten years, Curupira grew up with Seth, following him wherever he went, not being left behind when he went to do his job. She grew attached to him through those years, considering him a brother, father and a friend even when she knew he was not her kin, it mattered little for her for the most part. For the most part, a lot of her life was learning. She was taught how to live her life in the culture she was in, or rather how Seth lived his life, she was taught more on Galactic Basic, on mistrusting people, on there being no unacceptable means to protect one's family. She even picked up on several Force abilities by studying how he did it, as he was a Sith and while she never truly turned to such a life, she finds that she has learned a great deal from what he knew and was willing her teach her. Memories Yet, as much as Curupira loved Seth and considered him to be family, there were memories from the past that continued to haunt her as she grew older. They were hints, short flashes, details. Like the faces of her parents, the sound of her sister's voices, how much they cared for her and how much she loved them and the more she grew, the stronger her desire to find that past grew, setting Cura to use the little information she actually had to find anything, apsolutely anything she could find that would allow her to find out she was. Her reseach had in the end been fruitful, and at the age of seventeen, she said her goodbyes to Seth and set out to Dathomir, hoping to find her family still there. Search for her sister It was on her home planet that she discovered the fate of the D'Arr Hawk family, the attack by the Nightsisters, the murder of her parents and finally, that her sisters had been taken before she was and taken away from Dathomir years ago. But elder of the Singing Mountain clan knew who she was looking for and she was the one that pointed to her that her eldest sister, Ti'Cira was with the Jedi and a Knight there. She couldn't tell her what had happened to Áine’ki but at least she had something that would help her on the way. Having learned what she could about her family, Curupira remained on Dathomir only briefly, before making her way to the Jedi Order on Naboo where it ended up easy enough to discover her sister who had become well known among the Force Users there, however, for the teenager, it would take time to admit to the truth. Becoming a Jedi Oddly enough though, Ti'Cira had been the first to welcome Cura to the Jedi and began her training the very next day. It allowed the girl not only to learn from her but also to get a chance to get to know her sister before she was actually ready to tell the truth. She had given only hr name to the other Witch when they first met and for a short while, she wondered if she had done right by concealing the truth from her but what had been done, had been done and there was no turning back. Dathomiri Jedi Knight Not too long after her arrival, Curupria had been knighted within the Jedi. Though her joy had been short when she felt there was much more to learn and so much more to confess to her Master. Things I must say Finally, after the long enough wait for her, the red head gathered all the courage she possibly could have and headed to her sister to tell her the truth. It wasn't the least bit easy, finally saying it, no matter how badly she wanted it enhanced by the long wait she forced herself into it. She learned two things however. First was that it was believed she had died in the Nightsister attack, finally explainining to her why she had never been looked for and second, that her sister had adopted a young girl who wasn't even that much younger then her, Dominique England. First Crush Not too long after telling Ti'Cira the truth and learning about her adopted niece, the Sweetheart's ball was heald on Naboo to which Curupira was glad to attend. Any chance to spend more time with her sister was more then welcomed for the teenager, but she hadn't expected the event to bring her something else. For the first time in her life, she found herself having odd feelings for a man. He was handsome and charming, had much to say and seemed to have a history with her sister that wasn't all too pleasant and yet even with hearing all that, Curupira wasn't able to stop what she was feeling those moments that confused and interested her all at the same time. Due to an odd turn of events, she ends up offering to claim him that very night, without even fully knowing what it actually means. Though she does not take back her offer and the Imperial Grand Admiral Delek Wrentar initially accepts it, it's only after her sister's insisting on what it actually means does he declaine it. While the girl didn't take that well, she also couldn't do anything to change his mind and at the same time, it hurt her just a tad bit as she had never felt the way she did before than and her first feelings for someone of an opposite gender, in such a manner, becoming her first decline was an experience Ruu didn't quite want to repeat anytime soon. The Crusade and a Rebel Agent While the galaxy raged in wars, Curupira did not partake in them. As per her nature, she does not enjoy large wars of worlds and as such, if she can avoid them, she does. This was no different, expect for what happened to her sister, how she later learned of what the galaxy believes of her involvement in the destruction of Taris. As odd as it may be for a Jedi, for Ruu, her sister comes first and such she does not enjoy hearing accusations of what her sister may or may not have done to the Imperial capital. Not long after her return, Cura met a Rebel agent, Akoma Nero with whom she help clean up Naboo only to go out on a dinner with the man. As interesting as the evening may have been and as much as the man didn't interest her truly, it was good for her because it allowed her to keep her mind away from what happened and none of her family being on Naboo at the time. And quite oddly, she ended up accepting an invitation to the Moonlight Ball on Ilum. The Lunatic and Madman on Coruscant With everything that had happened in the recent time, Cura found herself clinging more and more to her old life, and going back to Coruscant often. The first time she returned to it, she longed to spend time with Seth, only to meet another Sith Knight, Voyance with who she had fun, and not one that should be enjoyed by a Jedi. But the good experience made her return again, not long after, only to go clubbing. It may have been strange, it may have been unexpected but Curupira needed that time on Coruscant to keep her mind off things. It was one of the evenings, in a club she had never been to, that she met a man that would change her life as much as Seth had. The Sith Master and his sapphire blue eyes caught her attention rather quickly and the games he played on her only made her fall for him even stronger. He's not the kind her sister would probably ever accept, the man literally killed an entire club of people to be alone with her and only later to devirginize her later. That probably added to the impact the manman, Ket Limelight , actually had on Curupira and would continue having on her. Claiming at the Moonlight Ball It wasn't long after meeting her Sith Master that Curupira was propositioned joining the Sith but she would counter such an offer by offering to claim Ket first. The Mad Nar Shaddaan accepted her offer and before her sister's best friend Ryori Holloway as their witness and her brother Ahote, who was not so open to the idea, the Jedi and Sith exchanged their vows and became each other's mates. To be continued... Ti'Cira's disappearance Curupira had led a happy life, united with her sister and growing as a Jedi until her sister vanished, without a single trace. She had tried searching for then, continueing her life with the Order only to learn that she couldn't do that, without Ti'Cira, she couldn't really be a Jedi, making her walk away from them and continue her search until she had lost all hope and returned home - to Dathomir, the only place she could think of at the time, though it wasn't truly that, not with her family. Solitude For years to come, the only cheerful Witch had resorted to solitude on the world of her ancestors, communicating barely with those around her. She'd visit the elders of her clan from time to time, working on her spells and learning more about the history of Dathomir but it was never truly enough, never was truly home. Still, it seemed like all she had at the time and with the hope lost that her sister was even alive, Curupira found no purpose in her life for so many years. Feels Like It's Been Forever After the lonely life on Dathomir for so long, Curupira's desire for a family grew, with each year more and more before she finally felt the need to visit someone she had not seen for so many years, and someone who had been like a brother to her, the one family left though not of blood kin. It didn't really even matter anymore, that he was not really her brother, he was still family to her and when having lost all, he was really all she had left in this galaxy, making Curupira leave Dathomir once more to find Seth. But what she found was not what she had expected. He was broken and loney as well, have lost his daughter and wife. Seth tells Cura that the woman he was married to was Ti'Cira Hawk, letting her know that the woman is her sister's granddaughter. It is the first time that she learns that she still has family after all and has missed so much due to her solitude. Personality Force Powers Completed Threads *Feels Like It's Been Forever Completed threads - 1 (Knight/Spellweaver - 1; Master/Sorceress - 0) Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Knight Category:Jedi Knight Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force User Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Human Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Hawk Family